


Pain makes you human

by anvaver (ItsTheRaven)



Series: adventures in trying to understand english with poetry [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Self Harm, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheRaven/pseuds/anvaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger looks back at you from the mirror; <br/>cruel smile and red eyes that promise death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain makes you human

A stranger looks back at you from the mirror;   
cruel smile and red eyes that promise death.   
And you dig your nails on your wrist and twist them   
until the pain turns the red on his eyes to brown,   
until your reflection looks more human.

Darkness comes knocking at your door,   
whispering softly:  _hurt them, hurt them all_.   
(It doesn’t sound horrifying, it sounds more like a love song,   
like a poem being declaimed against your skin).   
You clench your fists and let the claws pierce through.   
Until your blood write novels on your arms;   
the last chapter says that you don’t have to do it.

His voice brings memories that resonate in your thoughts,  
and you are the monster that loves to cause harm.  
Her voice sounds tempting against your ears,  
and you are a puppet dancing to her death desires.   
They drown in the pain of the wound on your left hip,  
made by claws and desperate pleas;  _shut up, shut up_.

Claws against your hands and arms,  
a too strong grip on your thighs;  
blood and bruises singing in unison against your skin  
making you feel more human, more like yourself  
(less like killing machine they turned you into).

And you think;  _pain makes you human_.


End file.
